Gum Smakin'
by BlessedRain
Summary: The Vizards go to the movies, only Shinji just has to bring gum, and sit beside Hiori. Trying to be mature, Hiyori leaves, only to have Shinij follow her and challenge her... what happenes then! ShiYori! review if ya want more chapters! xD
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! So, I blame this on Pretty in Orange (who is an amazing writer btdubs… go check out some of her work.. best Vizard stuff out there :D ) well were messagin, and the whole kiss with the tie came up, and around that time my friend told me about how she ended up kissin' a guy cause he was chewin gum loudly… -_- ugh never mind…

Well, im done so read and have fun! At the end tell me if it's good, or if I should just give up bein' a writer kay? (But be nice about it pwease…)

Disclaimer: Unless Kubo Tite got a sex change, was suddenly years younger, and actually _liked_ romance, then I'm not him. Sorry.

* * *

It had been all Lisa's idea. 'Let's go to the movies.' She said. 'It'll be fun.' She said.

Well let's get one thing straight. Sitting next to two _stupid_ humans who seemed to not get enough of the others spit was not fun. At all. Especially with all those slurpin' noises they made every single second.

Oh, and add a stupid baldy who couldn't chew his gum any louder sittin' on yer other side. Basically ruins the entire movie.

So there ya are, sittin' in the worst seat in the entire movie theatre. And the movie wasn't even halfway done yet! There's nothing that would please ya more right then than to take off yer beloved sandal and slap that gum right outta the dumbass' mouth. And then turn to the humans and slap all the spit out of their systems.

But Lisa had blackmailed ya earlier about misbehavin' in public. Saying things like she wouldn't bail ya out if ya got thrown into jail again.

And so, to avoid a makin' a scene, ya leave the movie. Pushin' the two slobberin' human's outta the way, ya make yer way up the ramp, growlin' the entire time. All ya want to do is get away from all those idiots, and be alone with peace and quiet. Yer one wish.

So of course it doesn't come true.

Yer halfway to the door when you feel _his_ reiatsu begin to make its way towards ya. Ya huff and walk faster, prayin' that the dumbass will live up to his nickname, and not notice yer reiatsu.

Yer sittin on the ledge of the movie theatre's roof when he finds ya. Both of ya don't say much, but he stands right behind ya, his leg inches from yer back. The only thing disturbin' the peaceful quietness is his gum smakin'.

"Shinji, shut the hell up. No one wants ta hear ya chewin' yer gum, got it?" Ya finally snap at him, yer teeth on edge.

"Or else what? It's not like _you_ are ganna make me, ya midget." He shoots back quickly.

Ya spring up, grabbin' his tie and yankin' it down so he was at yer level. "Do ya really want me ta accept that challenge?" Ya growl menacingly. In answer, the lewd smirks, and cocks an eyebrow.

"I. Dare. Ya." He says, his smirk still in place. Yer tempted ta reach down and grab yer sandal, like ya were thinkin' earlier. But then ya realize that that's what he's expecting. So ya do somethin that is the exact opposite of what Hiyori would do. Ya tighten yer grip around his tie, before forcefully bringin' it to yer chest, cause him to jerk forward. His lips smash into yer's, warm and still stretched inta his smirk. Said smirk quickly disappeared when he comprehended what was goin' on though.

Not wanting ta look in his eyes anymore, ya squeeze yer eyes shut, before doin' one of the most perverted things ya could ever imagine. Ya slip yer tongue into his still slightly opened mouth, exploring said mouth for the stupid piece of rubber that started it all. Before he could even get over his shock, let alone react, ya found the gum, and quickly retreated yer tongue back inta the safe cavern of yer mouth, bringin' the gum with it.

Ya let go of his tie, and quickly bring yer lips away from his. Ya both stare at each other fer a minute with wide eyes. Then the awful reality of what ya just did comes crashin' down on ya.

He didn't push ya away, so maybe that was a good sign…. But, then again, he was probably to shocked ta move. I mean, look at him. He's still in that bent over position, with his tie swingin' slightly back and forth, and his lips formin' a slight 'O'….

ARGH! Ya couldn't think anymore, and ya couldn't stay here anymore either. Ya need ta get away. So ya shunpo away, as quickly as possible, and don't look back.

There was no way in _hell_ that that Baldy could like ya back.

So why could ya hear him behind ya, yellin' fer ya ta come back cause it's not fair?

* * *

Soo…. I'm kinda thinkin' on makin this a multi-chaptered fic… like two chapters or somethin' BUT I'll have ta hear from all of the lovely readers ta see if I should keep goin, or just drop it xD if there is another chapter, it's either be Shinji catchin' Hiyori, or in 3rd person….

By the way, how was the 2nd person? I wanted ta try somethin' new, so I did it based off of Hiyori, even with her way or speakin' and all :O it was actually kinda… weird…

Lol, well tell me whatcha think! Don't be shy ;D Go and flame if ya want, however, they will be promptly ignored, or I'll answer back and we'll get inta a fight and… let's just avoid that situation kay? Act like it's the plague :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, thank you all for yer awesome reviews! Im so happy right now… xD So, I've decided that I'll do this chapter as a sequel to the 1st one, and then the next chapter in 3rd person for the 1st chapter. Confused et? Cause I am ;D

Redrobin: first, lol I love the name ;p I read it and went 'yuummm' but anyways! To answer yer question, hmmm… I think that he _knew_ about the threat, but whether or not he thought Hiyori would live up to it is a whoole other story. Maybe he was testing her…? Cause, seriously, do ya really think _Hiyori_ could _not_ hit Shinji for bein the dumbass he if?

A bystander: Why yes, I know. But I don't think Hiyori could ever be in character when she makes the first move to kiss Shinji… Do you?

And to Babbit2 and EaSnowPw for givin' the sweet reviews :3

* * *

What Hiyori hadn't expected was for Shinji to actually catch up as quickly as he did. She'd out run him for as long as possible, until they had ended up in this park, which was about a town away from their actual warehouse. She'd made it to the giant playground, and was halfway up the slide before he caught her.

He'd grabbed her wrist, not thinking at all, and caused both of them to tumble all the way down to the ground. Shinji was on the bottom, with Hiyori landing on top of him with a soft _thud_. They both needed to take a moment before either of them could fully grasp their bearings. Hiyori, being the one that had something to soften the fall, was the first to recover. She quickly shot up, only to tumble back down when Shinji's fingers refused to peel away from her wrist.

"Let... Me… go, ya lewd!" she growled out, twisting and turning, and trying to get him to get off of her.

"Come on Hiyori. Ya took somethin' that was rightfully mine." Shinji spoke calmly, even when Hiyori managed to at least roll off him and onto the ground besides him. He still had her wrists pinned, and was now holding one in the air above her ear, and the other on the ground. He smirked as she finally stopped struggling, knowing that, right now, he was serious, which usually meant that there was no way she was going to get out of this one.

She eventually sagged against the ground, still on her side facing the dumbass that put them in the situation.

"What do ya want then?" she questioned, ready to just leave already. It was bad just sitting here with him, but sitting here with him while he smirked like that was pretty horrible as well.

"Why, Hiyori, have ya already forgotten about that piece of gum ya stole from me?" Shinji pretended to pout, looking over at the other blonde.

"I don't have it anymore dumbass. I spit it out as soon as possible." She said quickly, glaring over at him with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"What if I don't believe ya?"

"Well, yer ganna have to. There's nothing ya can do, Baldy." Hiyori said confidently.

Shinji's gaze darkened as she spoke, and he was suddenly leaning over her. "I think I might have to check. I dunno if yer lyin' to me, monkey."

Hiyori's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she tried to figure out what he meant. Then her cheeks went aflame, and her eyes wide as he started to lean in closer. "Oh no, ya don't. I swear if ya kiss me, I'm gan-"

Hiyori never did finish that sentence.

Shinji's lips crashed onto hers, almost immediately dominating. She gasped – or tried to – when she felt the pressure and hotness of his lips. The lewd wasted no time in attacking her once-safe-cavern with his tongue, doing almost the same thing she had done minutes before. Although, he dragged this out for longer, and made sure that he had licked every possible place in her mouth. Unlike the couple earlier, Shinji was _not_ slobbering all over her, and there were no… disturbing noises either.

Hiyori finally came out of her daze, long enough to realize how completely Shinji had taken control over her mouth. But before she could do anything, he pulled away.

"Hmm… seems like ya were tellin' the truth. So, now it's either I letcha go, or I can keep ya here, and continue to tease ya... Hmm…" Shinji pretended to go deep in thought, but Hiyori had caught what he had said, even in her dazed mind.

With a sudden burst of energy – and it probably helped that Shinji was somewhat distracted at the time – Hiyori shoved his chest away from hers. She shot up, and with a final, hurt-filled glare at him, shot off.

* * *

LOLOLOL so I know I said this would be two chapters, but ima changing it to three…. I had to put drama in it with these two… so if yall hate drama, DON'T READ THIS FIC! But don't worry, next chapters definitely the last, and the drama won't go on for too long before another make out session takes place ;D

Hahahaha, well review and tell me how I did! And if it's worth goin for another chapter :3 can't wait to hear from all of ya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall! Sorry this is so late… I know I said it'd be up sooner… and holy CRAP I can't believe that its Friday already…. I have my excuse at the bottom, but im ganna warn ya ahead of time: I hate this chapter. I feel like it's a letdown, so yall can flame me. I understand lol.**

**Oh! Thank you all SO FREAKIN MUCH fer yer lovely reviews! I LOVE YA ALL! *shows Oreos, Chips Ahoy, and five other types of cookies* choose any! XD**

**Also, Boki means Asshole, but im not sure if I spelled that right either. It was still in Japanese, so I just spelled it how it sounded :3**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll are stupid if ya think I own this. If I owned Bleach, ShiYori would definitely be goin' on. Along with a few more couples… and Gin would still be kickin' ass! X3**

Shinji had been beating himself up over what he had said for days. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. Seriously. He'd meant the joke part of it, but he had planned to kiss her until she couldn't shape a correct word, let alone remember what he'd said.

And yes, kiss her. That was it. He still respected her wish to be a virgin bride.

Needless to say, his plan flew south, and now Hiyori was avoiding him like it was her job. Shinji hated it when she shunned him. It was a thousand times worse than when she simply knocked him through a couple brick walls.

Finally, they were left alone for guard duty. It was a perfect day outside, however, he knew that Hiyori would be in the lowest area of the warehouse – the training area. She went there when she needed to let off steam, or when she wanted to be left alone. She did like the roof of course, but she could actually practice in the basement, and not just lay around.

He found her sitting on one of the sand columns, seemingly deep in thought. He walked up behind her, not even bothering to mask his reiatsu. He sat down, and hauled the girl into his lap. She jumped at the touch, and immediately started to fight him, using all her strength to push at his chest.

However, Shinji didn't want to be pushed away. Not this time. So he held her closer, encircling her tiny body with his lanky arms, making it impossible to escape the warm sanctuary of his embrace. After a few moments, Hiyori stopped struggling, realizing that there was no way she would be getting out of this one.

There were a few moments of silence, followed by a quite muffled: "Whaddya want Shinji?"

He didn't answer for a while, trying to gather all the thoughts into his mind, so when they finally spilled from behind his lips, everything would sound perfect. He took a deep, calming breathe, before resting his head on top of Hiyori's.

"I didn't mean what I said back there. I want ya ta know that. When I said teasing I -" Here he paused, then continued on, feeling like a soldier who was about to walk out onto a big, open field that was surrounded by thick, massive trees. All he was thinking was how much he definitely hoped he wouldn't get brutally murdered before he reached the other side. "I didn't mean anythin' like usin' ya or somethin'. I said 'teasin' as in…" Ah hell. There was no way he could phrase that so it DIDN'T come out perverted. Had he said 'walking'? He'd meant running, screaming bloody murder the whole time.

Abruptly, he felt the girl's body twist in his arms. She turned to face him, her eyes taking a suddenly fondness for the tie he was wearing. Her fingers traced the pattern that sewn into it, then just fiddled with the sides of it. At long last, she spoke, although her eyes never left one of the countless ties he owned.

"I hate ya." Well… that wasn't totally unexpected. "I hate ya fer everythin' ya make me go through. I hate the way ya make me feel, when I'm with ya, or when I'm not. I hate the way ya -" here she took a breath " -call every girl ya see yer first love, and immediately start ta flirt with 'em. I hate it how ya never even give me a second look, or have ever attempted ta say a really nice thin' to me at least once a day. How I feel so childish around ya, and how I _know_ no one would ever look at us and say, 'Wow, wouldn't they look nice together' cause I look like yer freakin' sister or somethin'! A-!"

"Hiyori?" Shinji asked, cutting into her tirade. He was shocked. Shinji'd never thought about how Hiyori would feel when he flirted with girls' right in front of her… and to hear her openly admit that she was jealous. It was shocking, and there would be no lie what so ever if he had to admit he needed some time to process all this.

Said girl's head was bent down, heat radiating off it from her blush. "Yer so stupid and I-"

"Speak up midget. I can't hear ya."

Never in a million years ask Shinji why he did that. He was trying to lighten the mood, even though he knew that that comment right there? It wouldn't do anything.

Which is why he was now nursing an almost broken nose, and the newly liberated Hiyori standing above him, with her fist shaking angrily in the air. With a quick push, he was next to her again. He had his arms around her in a gentle hug, never wanting to let go. Nevertheless, when she mumbled something into his shirt, Shinji peeled his chest away from her face, trying to make out what she said.

"Don't look at me like that." She said miserably.

"Huh…?" Shinji asked, still trying to figure out what she had said.

"YA WEREN'T EVEN LISTENIN' TA ME?" Hiyori yelled, a vein practically popping on her forehead. "I SAID THAT I LOVE YA *BOKI*!"

Lost for words, both blondes stared at each other. Then, Hiyori's foot made contact with his nose. And her fist met his cheek for the umpteenth time. And her little feet wouldn't stop abusing his shins. "I hate ya, I hate ya, I hate ya…" She kept muttering over and over.

Shinji couldn't feel anything though. He was on cloud nine, as the humans liked to say. The little devil loved him. Something escaped his lips along the lines of "Well it's about time." That had an effect on her, and said devil stopped thrashing around.

"I – You – What?" she stuttered, looking completely bewildered.

He bent down, hands clasping either side of her skinny neck. "I love ya, too. Always have, baka. Why do ya think I'm always letting ya kick me 'round?" he smirked and leaned closer to her. "I'm not ganna use those stupid words on ya, cause we both know they don't mean anythin'. And, if I say 'em to ya, I want them to mean as much as possible. Got it?"

Hiyori was blushing full on now, staring wide eyed at him. Guiding her forward, he placed his forehead on hers, and nudged noses. As soon as her breathe somewhat calmed down again, Shinji placed a kiss on her lips. It was gentle, tender, _loving._

Shinji smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment thoroughly. Breaking apart rather quickly, Shinji straightened up. He stared down at the girl all the while, loving the blush that graced her features.

"Let's go back upstairs Snaggletooth. I think the others are ganna be getting' home soon." He declared, ruffling her hair. He turned, and began to walk away.

_Smack. Whirl. THUD._

Shinji went soaring through the air, spinning at top speed until he eventually hit another sand mountain. He broke that one easily, although the next on did manage to stop him. He sat there in the rubble, holding his nose, and staring up at the little devil.

"Hiyori! That _hurt_!" Shinji yelled, glancing up at the girl. The sight he saw completely stopped all other words that were ready to tumble out if his mouth.

Hiyori was smiling. Not just a little half smile, too. A wonderful, beautiful smile that was as wide as to rival his own. Then she turned around, and ran back to the stairs, totally leaving Shinji in the mess they had created.

"Hah…" Shinji let the sound escape from his mouth, feeling all the breath leave his body with that tiny chuckle. His face was priceless, shocked with his mouth open, with a teeny tiny smile forming.

"I SAW THAT HIYORI~~!" Shinji yelled; flash steeping to catch up with her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YER TALKIN BOUT BALDY!" Came the answer, lost in the giant warehouse.

Shinji smirked. So a game of Hide–N–Seek it is.

…**.Soo…. im really not satisfied with this chapter. I just really didn't want ta post it, cause I absolutely hate it… I think I shoulda just stopped at chapter two, so here's my punishment… *runs hand through hair* sorry if this disappointed anyone b the way.**

**Alright! So authors Note! Those sand mountain column thingy mabobs that I kept on mentionin'? They were supposed to be those long, scrawny weird lookin' things that're under the warehouse. I just couldn't put 'those sand mountain column thingy mabobs' inta the story… **

**Well, tell me whatcha thought of the chapter pwease? I'd love yall forever! ;D**


End file.
